bakemonogatarifandomcom-20200213-history
Naoetsu Private High School
Naoetsu Private High School (私立直江津高校, Shiritsu Naoetsu Koukou) is an educational institution situated in the town where the story of the Monogatari series takes place. Most of the main characters of the series study here. Background Despite still participating in traditional recreational events such as culture festivals and extra-curricular sports, Naoetsu High is considered a "prep school" with reasonably high standards. It's for this reason that Koyomi Araragi does so poorly on most subjects, as he somehow got into the school while he wasn't nearly on the same level as everyone else. According to Tsubasa Hanekawa, the location used to accommodate another educational institute yet it was already known as Naoetsu High for 18 years, around the same age as the main characters at that time.KOYOMIMONOGATARI: Calendar Tale, Part 1. Koyomi Stone. Chapter 002, p.15. Published by Vertical. Koyomi even expected the school would be younger than him since he wanted to find a ghost story within its recent history. Appearance The school is often depicted in the anime series as having a school gate that is indistinguishable from the typical high school, but also consists of buildings that boast modern architectural designs, like the arched school auditorium that has five colored poles in front of the building, the main spiral staircase, and windows decorated with round openings. Interestingly, most of the modern designs of the school are only apparent from the inside, and the main school building itself has a modest appearance from the outside. Aside from the main building and the auditorium, the school also has an open area for track and field classes. The uniform of Naoetsu Private High School consists of a black gakuran and pants for males and a pink top with a red collar and cuffs, a blue ribbon or tie, and a bluish-gray pleated skirt. In the Kizumonogatari films, like all other familiar locations, it appears a bit differently, looking larger and more realistic. While having multiple levels, most of the hallways depicted are on the lowest level, unlike the TV series version which commonly shows high levels. Unlike in the TV series, the school is very clearly visible from the front gate. The campus seems to be a lot larger in general, with multiple structures, staircases, and a gigantic athletic stadium. List of Known Faculty Members Note: Most names are only mentioned in the novels,BAKEMONOGATARI: Monster Tale, Part 1. Hitagi Crab. Chapter 003, p.26. Published by Vertical. with the exception to Komichi Tetsujou. List of Known Students * Koyomi Araragi * Hitagi Senjougahara * Tsubasa Hanekawa * Suruga Kanbaru * Ougi Oshino * Seiu Higasa * Sodachi Oikura Trivia * The auditorium building of Naoetsu seems to be based on one of the buildings in the Nagoya Century Hall. Appears In * Bakemonogatari * Kizumonogatari * Nekomonogatari * Kabukimonogatari * Hanamonogatari * Onimonogatari * Koyomimonogatari * Owarimonogatari * Zoku Owarimonogatari Gallery Front Gates - School.jpg school owari.png school 2.png school.png outside school.png PyROiXw.png tumblr_mlfdfaMWNx1sor8q8o9_1280.jpg PyROiXw2.png classroom.png kizu school 9.png|The school as it appears in Kizumonogatari. kizu school 1.png kizu classroom.png kizu school 2.png kizu school 3.png kizu school 4.png kizu school 5.png kizu school 6.png kizu school 7.png kizu school 8.png References Navigation it:Scuola Privata Naoetsu Category:Locations Category:Schools